


钢笔（三）

by bacooooon



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacooooon/pseuds/bacooooon





	钢笔（三）

三

一时间，他觉得每次与陈知颂的碰面都是在当众处刑。

尽管陈知颂的眼神中并未有任何异样的感情，但在沈付心里，陈知颂的每一个眼神的停留，都是对他赤裸裸的羞辱。

午休时餐厅的邂逅不再暧昧动人，沈付第一时间便踢开凳子装作不经意地溜开。

每次陈知颂的微信、邮件传来，那日他亲手点击分享、发送链接的画面似乎又一次浮现眼前，活灵活现地嘲讽。

论坛的帖子一周没更，精华已经被取消。偶尔会有忠心耿耿的小粉丝来顶帖，开玩笑似的问是不是那天喝多后回家总裁暴怒，被关起来了。

就像小孩子害怕开学，报道的那一天也总会如期而至。沈付如何逃避，日历也按部就班的一页一页翻过，转眼就是周六。

沈付出门前坐在鞋柜边上发了半个小时的呆，直到叫的专车已经停在楼下等候了三分钟，沈付才愁眉苦脸地出门了。

地址是在城郊的别墅区，路程便要耗费四十分钟以上。

驶入小区，才下过雨的路面蒙着层湿漉漉的芬芳。

陈知颂的别院相比其他住户显得有些简约，院内除了两座看起来价格不菲的大理石雕塑之外，并未有任何其余的装饰。

沈付提好自己的手包，深吸一口气，摁响门铃。

陈知颂应得很快，像是才从外面回来，穿了件熨烫妥帖的白衬衣，做了个请进的手势。  
沈付略带僵硬的在门口换鞋，陈知颂已经体贴地从鞋柜里抽出拖鞋递上，“抱歉周末叫你来。”

“直奔主题，”陈知颂引导沈付穿越门厅，往书房模样的地方去了，“看看你的作业。”

沈付从手包里抽出优盘递上，禁不住地闪躲着与陈知颂的眼神碰撞。

陈知颂坐在宽大的办公桌前，取了搁置在一旁的银边眼镜，开始启动电脑。桌面上散落着厚厚的笔记和报表，杂却不乱。

空气里飘浮着一股檀香的味道，夹杂着陈知颂身上若隐若现的男士香水。

陈知颂坐在桌前，从笔筒里抽了支钢笔出来，开始在一张白纸上写写画画。

比寻常男人还要白皙几分的皮肤裹着清晰可见的指节，笔锋落在纸面上翩跹而动，看得沈付站在一旁愣愣地出神。

“写得不错，有几个点需要改一下，我帮你写下来了，你回去再看一遍。”

说着男人从书桌前站起，将纸递给沈付。

沈付还是不忍与陈知颂对视，哪怕他早就被男人举手投足间撩到心火燎原了。

“要不要留下喝点茶？”男人含着笑望他。

沈付此刻满脑子都是，他应该看到了吧？那他为什么不动声色，还是说他憋了大招等着跟自己秋后算账？

拒绝不了陈知颂恰到好处的热情，他跟着男人的脚步到了客厅落座，陈知颂坐在他对面的红木小凳上，清洗茶具。

我是跟他直接摊牌、负荆请罪，还是顽抗到底？

“陈总……那个，那天不小心发给您的网页，”沈付深吸了口气，连珠炮似的一咬牙一跺脚，“是我跟朋友在外面小聚，喝得有点多，不小心给您传错了，是我工作失误。”

一片寂静。

陈知颂仍然噙着一脸笑意，从茶几隔层里取了茶罐，煮水。

“对不起陈总，我……”

“你有实践过吗。”

陈知颂将泡好的茶推到沈付面前，抬手示意他尽快享用。

沈付一时间不知道该如何回之，只愣愣地摇头。

“没实践过就在网上写纪实小论文。”陈知颂仍然是那副波澜不惊的模样，端起茶杯吹散了热气，递到唇边呷了一口。

“既然你这么想，要不要和我试试？”

这下沈付真的觉得自己被雷劈了。

他花了大概二十分钟来消化这一切。

沈付没想到衣冠楚楚、一表人才的陈知颂居然被他歪打正着。

陈知颂俨然一副熟手的模样，倒显得自己是个毫无经验就在网上分享心得故事的愣头青了。

“陈总…您也是？”沈付好不容易让自己的脑子跟着转起来。

“说来也是巧合。”陈知颂抬手给他添茶，“你写得我看了，很好，足够生动，但是如果确切地感受过，你的文字又会有另一番味道。”

“当然，是你完全自愿的情况下。”

沈付在心底几乎要呐喊，我自愿，我不是被迫的——这一天我等了太久。

面上仍然要强撑着架子，假装含蓄，“嗯，这个我考虑一下……”

陈知颂搁下茶碗，笑了两声，“给你时间考虑。如果你想的话，下周末如何？”

“今天就行。”

沈付脱口而出。

他余光瞥见陈知颂脸上藏不住的含蓄笑意，面颊顿时烧红了，“额……如果您有时间的话。”

“你就这么急切想体验。”

陈知颂起身往书房去，取了电脑出来，架在腿上，浏览起今日的城中部分酒店的入住情况。

“嗯，艾枚酒店还有一套套房可以预定。”说着陈知颂把电脑递给坐在一旁虾子似的涨红着一张小脸儿的沈付。

陈知颂在电脑上操作几番，便往里屋走去，临了还停下来，笑眯眯地望向沈付，

“听说你喜欢亚克力拍？”

……

陈知颂效率极高，一小时内驱车带沈付前往酒店，登记入住。

期间陈知颂还非常绅士地询问沈付是否需要提前在餐厅用餐，沈付考虑到第一次实践不希望被打到吐在床上，婉拒。

正如他曾无数次幻想的那样，陈知颂妥帖周到地替他安排了一切。包括摁电梯、开房门、主动替他将外套挂好。

步入房间，床头搁着写有陈知颂英文名的欢迎入住卡片。会客桌上摆好了热的梨水和饼干。

陈知颂脱下黑色风衣挂在门口，微微扯松了领带，转头看他，“你需要先洗个淋浴吗？”

剧情推进得太快。

如若能够无视陈知颂一起带来的圆鼓鼓的高尔夫球包，沈付满脑子都是翻云覆雨之事了。

沈付踌躇再三，还是不好意思地冲进了浴室。

陈知颂并未作出任何出格的举动，只是贴心地为沈付调高了室内空调的温度。

沈付大概只用了十分钟便洗漱结束，吹干头发，整整齐齐地套上内裤、外裤、毛衣。

沈付并没有如同他看的帖子里形容的俗套剧情——只穿一身真空浴衣跑出来，毕竟当着衣冠楚楚的上司作出这种事情，还是很考验他心理承受下限的。

然而他将一出来就看到了双人床正中间摞起来的两个软枕，和瘫在床上、只在小电影里看到过的，琳琅满目的工具。

皮带、粗细不一的藤条、细鞭、皮拍，还有他钦点的亚克力拍……

沈付有种雄赳赳气昂昂地探索草原，结果却把自己送进了狼窝的感觉。

陈知颂见人出来了，带着浓浓的笑意，起身。

“鉴于你是新手，可以自由选择你想体验的工具。”

沈付仍是万般不好意思，趿拉拖鞋往前走，脚趾紧张到几乎紧紧地扒住了地面。

他抖着指尖从床上取了皮带、自我感觉还算粗细适中的藤条，和他梦寐以求的亚克力拍，递给了陈知颂。

陈知颂颔首，抬手解下腕上佩戴着的手表和那颗纹着蛇纹图案的宝蓝色袖扣，随后极有章法地将袖口挽到恰到好处的位置。

他走到床边坐好，笑问，“那我们这算是开始了？”

沈付按陈知颂的要求，极其缓慢地挪动到了床边，踌躇着不忍往下趴。

陈知颂美名其曰，第一次实践防止被打跪，需要先热身一下。

这热身便是趴在陈总的腿上，挨巴掌。

沈付不得不说，之前跳得再欢，等到疼痛真正要落到身上的时候，身体会下意识地极其紧张害怕。

陈知颂望着雕塑似的杵在自己半米开外的人儿，一本正经地询问，“你需要我直接动手，还是给你三秒钟时间考虑？”

沈付还在犹豫，陈知颂左手便直接探到面前，拉过胳膊就把自己往腿上摁。

啪！

隔着两层面料的击打并非很重，却直接打得沈付大脑宕机了。

陈知颂看着面前人儿脸上的红色极快地攀了上来，耳朵尖儿红得快要滴血。他在心底暗笑小朋友甚至有几分可爱。

接二连三地十下连击落在身后，沈付已经可以感觉到愈发强烈的痛感袭来，却不是全然不能忍受的程度。

陈知颂逐渐加大了手劲，响而闷的噼啪声回荡在空旷安静的房间里。

他手指无意间攀上了陈知颂整理熨帖的裤脚。

“呃……”

沈付没有抽出功夫来数自己挨了多少下，只是捱到后面，唇齿间便不由自主地泻出了几丝略显压抑的呻吟声。

陈知颂体贴地立刻停了下来，他两只大手扶着沈付站在自己面前。

沈付头朝下久了，甫一站起来还有些晕乎乎的。

“裤子脱了。”

陈知颂笑盈盈地看着他表情更加紧张了两分，两只水灵灵的眼不知道该往哪儿瞟才合适，头一次朝自己递来了个湿漉漉的眼神。

“乖，我知道你懂我意思的。”陈知颂探出一只手揉了揉沈付毛茸茸的脑袋。

沈付憋着嘴。得，自己讨来的打，认了。

他两手摸索到裤腰，解开了皮带的暗扣，抖索两下，一咬牙，唰得把外裤连带着里头的平角内裤褪到了大腿处。

面颊上似是有火再烧似的，沈付下意识地将手捂在身前，小脑袋不好意思地耷拉着。

陈知颂并没有让他尴尬太久，动作极其利索地，又一次把人儿摁倒在了自己大腿上。

这次陈知颂扬手便加了三分力道，重重掌掴在了沈付经历了几十下拍打后只呈现了微红的臀肉上。

饱满圆润的小臀未曾受过任何鞭笞，此刻只蒙了一层淡淡的粉红色，一个巴掌下去再抬起来时，颤巍巍地臀肉上便已浮现出了微微肿起来的痕迹。

脱离了两层面料遮挡，痛楚变得分外清晰。每一掌落下，除了令人羞红脸颊的乍响，再就是接踵而来的钝痛。

“受得了吗？”陈知颂微微停顿，带着暖意的掌心覆在红得发亮的臀肉上轻轻摩挲。

沈付忍不住地嘶嘶抽气，闷闷地嗯了一声，“……你继续吧。”

陈知颂早已料到沈付闹得欢只是假象，实际挨上打比谁撂得都快，索性用最后三十下巴掌结束了对沈付来说已是雷霆之势的热身。

沈付挨了不下一百的巴掌。站起来的时候，边抹眼泪边在心底暗骂陈知颂不是个好东西，手太黑，就这样下去，不用两轮自己就得哭爹喊娘了。

陈知颂起身，用下巴示意沈付趴伏在床上已经备好的软枕上。

沈付心里直哭，身后才挨了巴掌的臀肉此刻火烧火燎地痛，这种陈知颂嘴里的热身，显然已经够他好好喝一壶了。

但是君子一言，驷马难追。他哭丧着脸，英勇就义似的伏在了垫高的软枕上。陈知颂随后又异常贴心地帮他将裤子全部扯了下来，叠好放在椅子上。

这个姿势的羞耻度最大化，本就肿得像个小馒头似的红臀像上供似的高高地被顶在制高点，沈付两只手紧紧揪着床单，头都不好意思抬起来。

“准备好了？这下要来真的了。”

陈知颂从桌面上取了皮带，先是在空中一抻、一甩，噼啪的乍响窜进了沈付耳朵，他忍不住在床上狠狠地瑟缩了一下。

在陈知颂的视角，床上人儿红肿可怜的小臀猛地收缩了下肌肉，又颤巍巍地放松。

如诗如画。

陈知颂上前安抚似的替他顺了顺毛，“如果受不了随时告诉我。”

得到了沈付肯定地答复之后，陈知颂扬手，在空中微微扬起了些高度，继而留了三分力气，啪地一声将皮带甩了下去。

沈付狠狠地哆嗦了一下，重重咬着嘴唇才组织住了几乎要破口而出的惊叫。

还未等他消化好火辣辣的疼痛，又是毫无停顿地五下落在饱受苦楚的臀肉上。

“啊……！”

从巴掌到皮带，带给屁股的痛楚实现了质的飞跃。沈付像是条鱼似的，高高扬起了上半身，又抖着脊背落下去，开始忍不住地嘶嘶哈哈。

啪啪啪啪啪！

陈知颂全然无视沈付压不住的呻吟声，只顾着站在人儿身后，机械似的落鞭。

“啊！呜……”

沈付痛苦地哭叫出声，两只手猫儿踩奶似的在床单上摩挲。

“需要停吗？”陈知颂走近，摸了摸沈付已经蒙着一层湿漉漉的汗的后脖颈。

沈付含着眼泪摇头，“啊，我没事……”

作孽啊！

四十下皮带过后，沈付已经记不清自己中途有多少次翻身爬到一边，又被陈知颂安抚着撑回原地。生理性的泪水禁不住地滚落，他嘴里呜呜咽咽地哭出了声。

陈知颂在心里暗叹少爷的脆皮程度甚至超出了自己的想象，跟在论坛帖子里成天纪实挨百八十下皮拍、藤条的小人儿大相径庭。

陈知颂看少爷哭得直打哭嗝儿实在可怜，丢下皮带，把沈付拉起来抱在肩头，拍着背哄着给人顺气。

“受不了就到这里吧？”

沈付把脸搭在陈知颂肩头，闻着他身上熟悉的男香，哭得直喘，然而回绝得比谁都快。  
“不要，我要继续。”

沈付不得不承认，跟陈知颂的实践体验与他预想的相差不多，这个温润尔雅的男人虽然手黑，却足够顾及他的感受。

尽管身后剧痛，他却在其中尝到了数不尽的快感。

陈知颂把人儿拉到面前，看着沈付一双哭得通红的眼睛里透着股不服输的劲儿，觉得说不出的可爱，没忍住拿食指去勾人红通通的鼻尖，“接下来藤条，你想要多少？”

沈付一咧嘴又快要哭了。他现在陷入一种又怕又期待的矛盾之中，一双含着氤氲的泪眸眨了眨，小心翼翼地吐出了个保守的数字，“30？”

陈知颂笑，替他捋顺了气儿，又把沈付抱到了床上，垫了枕头，高高撅好。

然而在他刚刚抽离的时候，小少爷缠住了陈知颂的胳膊，黏糊糊地在他耳边低语，

“其实……其实你可以再凶一点点。”

陈知颂看着小少爷一双红通通地眼仁眨巴眨巴地望着自己，满是期待。便摸摸他额发，点头。

他去书桌上取了沈付亲自挑选的藤条，是他准备的存货里中等粗细的款式。他心里暗笑少爷未经人事便选了如此具杀伤力的武器，一会怕是要跪了。

陈知颂落鞭极有手法，第一下伤痕横亘在交错着皮带痕迹的臀肉上，仅仅只一下便又逼得人儿哭出声了。

又是平行的五下，抽得红肿的小臀筛子似的抖个不停，臀面上横亘着五条浮肿泛白的伤痕，逼得沈付快要发疯。

藤条的痛不同于皮带，更为锐利。小人猫儿似的嘤咛着哭个不停，两条细瘦的小腿禁不住往上抬。

陈知颂沉了脸，上手摁住沈付两条腿，只用了两分力气，两三下藤条敲打在了人腿上，“再动。”

“对不起……呜……”

陈知颂见人儿哭得身子发软，放慢了落鞭的速度，以便沈付充分体会到痛楚和交织其中的快感。

沈付后悔了，他恨不得给自己说出三十的狗嘴抽上三十个大嘴巴子。然而心比天高的沈少爷做不出折自己面子的事，只能悔恨万分地边哭边挨。

痛觉神经传递来的信号会潮水般涌来，将理智逼到无路可逃，随后灰飞烟灭。

他忍不住地探着身子躲，一双红肿不堪的小臀在藤条下左右闪躲，却每次都能被陈知颂冷漠无情的藤条逮个正着。

挨完最后十下，沈付长舒了一口气，随即把头闷在被子里呜呜地哭。

方才圆润白皙的小臀此刻虽不至于面目全非，倒也是快要开花了。红肿的臀肉上横亘着数不清的鞭痕，交错处的肌肤似是吹弹可破，若是再挨亚克力拍，怕是能直接给打散了，冒出血来。

陈知颂放下藤条，去接了杯温水来递到哭得脸都花了的少爷嘴边。沈付垂着一双眼，小口小口地汲取水分。

陈知颂极其体贴地帮他将腹下的枕头取走，给他足够的时间缓一缓。沈付趴在床上有气无力地抽噎，身后的疼痛肆意叫嚣。

歇了二十分钟有余，陈知颂从桌上取了亚克力拍，到床边坐下，“自己起来，站好。”

沈付抬起眼皮看他，知道是他期盼已久的环节要到来了。他支起胳膊，小心翼翼地从床上挪下来，赤着脚站在陈知颂面前，还没忍住抹了一把眼泪。

“把手机拿来。”

沈付依言照做，踩上陈知颂替他拿的拖鞋，小步小步地挪到书桌前，摸手机，回来。

“把那天发给我的帖子找出来。”

沈付猛地抬头，一双哭得通红的眼睛里面闪烁着几丝不可置信。

陈知颂神情淡薄，“找。”

他说完便看着小人儿本就红扑扑的小脸又镀上了一层更深的绯红，毛衣领在挣扎中都歪了，露出小片泛着红的胸口肌肤。

沈付垂着眼帘滑动手机，脸烧得快要爆炸。调出收藏夹最下面的网页，点开，递给陈知颂，谁知男人并未接过。

“趴床上，跪撅，自己撅高。”

男人落在耳边的命令几乎让他抓狂。这个在实践帖中不能再常见的姿势，此刻却让沈付挪不动脚。

沈付踌躇着不动。男人站起身来，压着沈付的后脖颈摁在了床上。

还未等沈付反应过来，男人一个温软的吻落在了沈付湿漉漉的脖后方。

他极有技巧地轻轻撕咬、舔舐，H牌男士香水独有的檀木香，裹着微热的呼吸，近在咫尺地落在自己耳后两寸，激起一片鸡皮疙瘩。

沈付愣了。

沈付第一次觉着，自己体内蛰伏已久的、名为情欲的猛兽，被耳畔温热的呼吸声悄然无声的唤醒了。

“陈知颂……你个王八蛋。”

从未想过自己不为人知的爱意能够如此顺水推舟地得到回应，一时间身后的痛楚也变得有名有份。

他迫不及待地想要回过身去，回以绵长而黏腻的爱意，却被男人狠狠地摁在了原地，用膝盖踢开了两腿之间的距离，又被拎着后腰高高跪起。

男人再次俯下身来，一只大手从背后探来，扳过自己的下巴，湿热的呼吸附在耳畔，

“念给我听。”

沈付一时间又羞又耻，挣扎着想要从他怀里躲开，却被陈知颂强而有力的大手死死禁锢在原地。

随即便是狠狠一记抽打，落在身后。

久未受到锤楚的臀肉在一瞬间被唤醒了所有痛苦的记忆，细瘦的腰身禁不住地颤抖着躲着板子。

啪啪啪！

“陈知颂你……啊呜！”

沈付还未脱口而出的咒骂被狠厉的落板强行堵住，陈知颂似是故意般加重了力道，抽得沈付跪撅在床上哭叫连连。

“我念！呜……轻一些……”沈付哭着在床上摸索手机，点亮屏幕，掌心湿润到几乎握不住物体。

陈知颂俯下身来，滑动页面，停留在一个位置，“从这里开始，念。”

“呃……先慢条斯理地依次解下手表、衬衫袖扣，再……一道一道地将衬衫挽到小臂中线处……正好，正好露出一小节有力的肌肉。”

沈付每颤抖着声线哆嗦出一句，陈知颂便加大力度狠狠地抽打在烂桃似的臀肉上，一句下来，沈付眼泪已然流了半张脸。

兴奋，羞耻，疼痛，交织成了一首乐曲，狰狞着在沈付脑海中悲怆地演奏。

“他……他纯黑小牛皮皮带会被解下来，缠在手腕，随后狠狠抽打……抽打在……呃！我的臀肉上……啊！轻一点……呜呜……”  
亚克力拍的力量不容小觑，打得沈付脑海一片空白，却又要强撑着，含着眼泪念自己作下的孽。每一次停顿，男人的板子便会和长了眼一样，逮着一处伤处，又狠又快地落下一连串痛击。

“用他那双拿激光笔的手狠狠的摁在我的后腰……压得我没法动……啊……”  
“他会让我虔诚地一声声报数，如果……如果有丝毫停滞、怠慢……呜……身后就会遭到连续的痛击……求你，轻些……”

沈付念到一半，禁不住想扭过身子向身后无情的男人告饶。

然而陈知颂只俯下身来，含着笑意，在人耳边低语，

“胡思乱想的小朋友，小屁股得被打开花啊。”

沈付后背一紧，眼泪扑簌簌地直掉，他环抱着男人的脖子，一个劲儿的蹭，“呜……我知道错了……求求你了……”

陈知颂望着眼前哭得梨花带雨的人儿，可怜兮兮地拿湿漉漉的头毛在自己脖间蹭来蹭去，几乎要压抑不住心底喷薄而出的火。

陈总监想，我忍了，我应该还能忍。

“撅好，最后十下。”陈知颂在人唇边落下一个蜻蜓点水般的吻，“我在满足你的心愿，”

“宝贝。”

沈付含着泪趴回原处，压腰抬臀，把颤巍巍的一双红肿不堪的小屁股抬高。心想，我忍了，我还可以忍。

“沈付，下面的不是实践，是教训，好好受着，求饶也没有用。”

陈知颂沉了嗓音，手紧紧地压上沈付的后腰，逼迫人无法挣扎。亚克力拍在人臀肉上摩挲着打圈，时不时引得身下的软肉瑟瑟发抖。

“我每说完一句，要听到你的感想。”

陈知颂未听到回应，啪啪两板子狠狠抽在臀肉上，小少爷被男人毫无感情的教育逼得忍不住哼唧出声，带着黏糊糊地哭腔应了一声知道了。

啪啪！

“迟到、怠工，看看你这一周，魂不守舍地样子，少爷，合适吗？”

陈知颂只管恶狠狠地训人，沈付跪撅在床上埋着头呜呜呜地哭个不止，痛极小屁股便在空中晃动两下，又被狠狠摁住，附赠两个巴掌。

“呜……我知道错了，不敢了……”

啪啪！

“看看你做的分析，没好意思说你，什么水平？对得起你本硕含辛茹苦授课的教授导师吗？全部重做。”

“啊！慢一点打……痛……对不起……”

啪！啪！啪！啪！

“喝个烂醉！工作失误！旷工！像什么样子！”

陈知颂说一句便加重力度狠狠地抽一下，沈付受不住痛，嚎啕大哭，挣扎着直往前爬，嘴里拼了命的讨饶，“呜……我知错啦！轻一点吧！饶我一命……哥哥啊……”

“以后再被我逮着，怎么办。”

陈知颂轻而易举地把哭得脱力的小少爷拎到大腿上，摁住。

“呜呜呜……就打……”

啪！

“打哪儿？”

“哇……别打啦！打屁股……呜呜呜……”

陈知颂禁不住笑出声，轻飘飘地落下最后一巴掌，把小少爷捞起来抱在腿上，训道，“再脑子不清醒干糊涂事儿，自己撅好等着挨板子，听见没有？”

沈付脑子一片浆糊，也听不清男人到底在说什么，只顾着一个劲儿地点头如捣蒜。

小少爷身后被打开了花，被男人抱着嗷嗷的哭。

陈知颂看着小少爷哭得稀里哗啦，低下头去吻他眼角湿漉漉的泪痕。

“呜……那我们算不算……唔！”

……

屁股痛得要死的沈小少爷边打哭嗝边想，豁出去一个屁股，换来一个自己被总监抱得美人归的机会，好像还不亏。


End file.
